Fiber optic telecommunications technology is becoming more prevalent as service providers strive to deliver higher bandwidth communication capabilities to customers/subscribers. The phrase “fiber to the x” (FTTX) generically refers to any network architecture that uses optical fiber in place of copper within a local distribution area. Example FTTX networks include fiber-to-the-node (FTTN) networks, fiber-to-the-curb (FTTC) networks and fiber-to-the-premises (FTTP) networks.
FTTN and FTTC use fiber optic cables that are run from a service provider's central office (e.g., a remote data center) to a cabinet serving a neighborhood. Subscribers connect to the cabinet using traditional copper cable technologies such as coaxial cable or twisted pair wiring. The difference between an FTTN network and an FTTC network relates to the area served by the cabinet. Typically, FTTC networks have cabinets closer to the subscribers and serve a smaller subscriber area than the cabinets of FTTN networks.
In an FTTP network, fiber optic cables are run from a service provider's data center (e.g., a central office) all the way to the subscriber's premises. Example FTTP networks include fiber-to-the-home (FTTH) networks, fiber-to-the-building (FTTB) networks and fiber-to-the-desktop (FTTD) networks. In an FTTB network, optical fiber is routed from the data center over an optical distribution network to an optical network terminal (ONT) located at a building. The ONT typically includes active components that convert optical signals into electrical signals in one direction and that convert electrical signals into optical signals in the opposite direction. The electrical signals are typically routed from the ONT to the subscriber's residence or office space using traditional copper cable technology. In an FTTH network, fiber optic cable is run from the service provider's data center to an ONT located at the subscriber's residence or office space. Once again, at the ONT, optical signals are typically converted into electrical signals for use with the subscriber's devices. In an FTTD network, fiber optic cable is run from the service provider's data center to ONTs located at desktops within subscriber's residences or within office space. Again, at the ONT, optical signals are typically converted into electrical signals for use with the devices provided on the desktops. However, to the extent that an end user may have devices that are compatible with optical signals (e.g., computers equipped with optical-to-electrical line cards), the optical lines may be routed directly to the devices on the desktops without requiring the use of an intermediate ONT for converting the optical signals to electrical signals.